


Bet

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, idk if it counts, pretty fluffy i think?, this was written with traumatic's permission i wouldn't have written it without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Craig and his friends might be in high school now, but they were just as willing to take dumb bets from each other. Even if they made no sense, or involved someone else.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Bet

Inspired and based off of this amazing comic by Traumatatic: https://traumatatic.tumblr.com/post/618140654464319488/im-such-a-sucker-for-the-idea-of-craig-falling

Craig only heard passing words as they walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets, along with Tweek’s in his right pocket. He looked from side to side, his eyes falling on Nicole to Clyde, to other kids passing them by. He held Tweek’s hand tight, so as not to lose him in the small crowd.

  
“Alright, I’ll see you later Tweek!” He heard Nicole’s voice say.

  
“Bye, Nicole!” Tweek replied with a smile. Craig squeezed his hand gently. He looked at Tweek’s messy blonde hair, his partially tucked-in shirt, his-  
“Hey!”

  
“Ack!” He felt Tweek jump in his grip. It took a lot of self-control not to swing and smack the man who startled them. His trademark frown deepened as he realised that the one who shouted was Clyde.

  
“What the fuck, Clyde?” he growled.

  
“I have a bet for you!” Clyde grinned.

  
“My God, not this again!” Craig groaned.

  
“Yes! this again!”

  
“All your bets suck, dude.”

  
“Suck a dick Craig, this one is actually good.” Craig’s eye bore into Clyde.

  
“That’s what you said last time.”

  
“Just! Hear me out!”

  
Tweek rolled his eyes at his partner and their friend. They could be so stupid sometimes. He tapped his foot impatiently, shaking occasionally. Clyde pushed between them, straining his arm slightly.

  
“I bet you twenty bucks that you won’t last without Tweek next to you for twenty-four hours.”

  
Tweek glared at Clyde. He should get some say in this, it involved him after all. While he sure as hell didn’t want to be without Craig for twenty-four hours, he could certainly survive. It would just be rather cold without the heat from Craig he was so used to.

  
“Twenty bucks?” Tweek looked at him, startled slightly. He wasn’t actually considering this, was he?

  
“Twenty dollars for twenty-four hours- you game?” The shit-eating grin on Clyde’s face made Tweek want to deck him right then and there.

  
“You’re on.” Tweek looked at Craig in shock. He was not happy with Craig or this arrangement, but whatever.

  
“Yes!” Clyde pumped his fist in the air.

  
“Twenty-four hours is nothing.” Craig gritted his teeth. Tweek pulled Craig towards him slightly.

  
“I have to go, ah,” Tweek made a small noise. “Go to class anyways Craig. See you in twenty-four hours- good luck with your bet.” Tweek could see that malicious look on Clyde’s face as he walked away and made a mental note to chew him out later for doing something like this without asking him. Maybe he’d get Token to deal with him too. They could be so weird sometimes, but he put up with it. He sighed in annoyance. He didn’t like how cold his hand felt now.

  
Craig wasn’t very pleased with how cold his hand felt either. He could deal with it, it was fine. He was going to get twenty dollars at the end of this. He could get something to apologize for taking this bet later. This will be a walk in the fucking park, Clyde will see.

  
~

  
Craig rapidly tapped his pencil against his desk. It was just a study hall, just a half-hour, and they weren’t even halfway through. He was normally fine, he could last a class without Tweek by his side, so what was different now?

  
Maybe it was because he knew he couldn’t be by him for a full day now. That would make him want to be with him more, right? Something physiological, he was sure. Token inspected him.

  
“Dude, you’re distracting me,” he said. Craig waved his free hand apologetically.

  
“Sorry man, just got to move a bit.”

  
“Okay.” Token raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask any more questions.

  
He did not like this bet he had agreed too, it was playing mind games with him. He got increasingly more fidgety as time went on, and by the time that his study hall had ended.

  
He hurried through the hall to his next class. When he passed Tweek, it took all of him not to attach himself to him again. He waved meekly and smiled, which Tweek returned. It was almost impossible to not run to him.

  
Clyde was a dead man.

  
It was Craig’s fault for taking the bet, but Clyde knew he couldn’t just say no to a challenge! Therefore, everything Craig was feeling was Clyde’s fault. At least in Craig’s mind.

  
His next class was even more painful than his study hall. The teacher’s words swam in one ear out the other. It didn’t matter to him, it was just language arts. It definitely was not good he wasn’t retaining anything, however. Jimmy noticed his absent-mindedness.

  
“Oh no, did the lovers have a quarrel?” Craig stared daggers at him.

  
“No, we didn’t. Nothing’s up,” he asserted.

  
“Oh, something is up my dear friend. You had that look on your face. The look of… daydreaming.” Jimmy waved his hand dramatically, his smile never faltering.  
“I wasn’t daydreaming, I was thinking.” Craig poked at his paper with his pencil.

  
“Daydreaming is thinking. Now, what is up loverboy?” Jimmy leaned towards Craig, slightly sliding out of his seat.

  
“Jimmy, I just took a bet, that’s all. Now stop fucking around or else we’re going to get in trouble and I don’t feel like getting sent to Mackey’s today.” Jimmy nodded, pulling himself back into his seat.

  
“Guess we’ll go tomorrow then,” Jimmy said.

  
Craig looked at his paper. Spots, random lines, and nonsensical doodles were the only things he had put on it. He hadn’t taken any notes or anything.  
“Jimmy, I’m fucked,” Craig whispered.

  
“Let me p-p-press f on the world’s smallest keyboard,” he smirked.

  
~  
“Yeah, Token’s done some pretty weird stuff before. I think it’s something those three do. I’d normally say something guys do, but your a guy and you don’t do stuff like that,” Nicole said cheerfully. Tweek smiled and folded his book under his arm.“It’s just twenty-four hours too, right? That’s not too long. And by the end of it- uhmmm…” Nicole paused, a look of confusion on her face.

  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Tweek asked. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his own and another hand landed on his hip, causing him to jump. He turned his head in time to see Craig’s face bury itself in his neck.

  
“Ack, Craig? What the heck are you doing man?” Tweek asked. Nicole laughed and waved goodbye, leaving Tweek to deal with his boyfriend alone.  
Craig inhaled Tweek’s coffee-infused scent deeply. He was only a little addicted, that was it. He pulled back and looked at his partner.

  
“I am never leaving your side again babe,” he stated.

  
“You’re the one who took the bet Craig,” Tweek reminded him.

  
“Yeah well, I wasn’t expecting it to be so tough,” Craig mumbled.

  
“You couldn’t even last one hour!”

  
“Fuck you! I totally could- I just didn’t want to,” he admitted. Tweek smiled.

  
“Uh-huh whatever you say, Craig.”

  
“Mm, love you,” Craig whispered against his neck.

  
“Love you too.”

  
“Remind me to strangle Clyde next time we see him for trying to tear our love apart.”

  
“It was only twenty-four hours Craig!”

  
“I don’t care. He was trying to tear us apart.” Craig kissed his cheek.

  
“You are so dramatic,” Tweek murmured.

  
“No, I’m not. I’m just telling the truth.”

  
“Well, you owe Clyde twenty dollars now.”

  
“Twenty dollars well worth it.” Craig purred.

  
“Okay, sure. Can I go to my next class, please? I’m going to be late.” Craig reluctantly let his grip weaken.

  
“Yeah, let’s go. I’ll beat Clyde later. I love you, babe.”

  
“Love you too,” Tweek replied.


End file.
